


i feel fine anytime she's around me

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think?, Jake comforts Amy, it's cute, post 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Gina and Rosa's disappearing act gets under Amy's skin. Post 5x16.





	i feel fine anytime she's around me

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finished Nutriboom I knew I wanted to write a fic about this. Then I saw [ this ](https://okayokaycoolcoolcool.tumblr.com/post/172992598582/ok-but-after-nutriboom-amy-asks-jake-if-he-ever)post from okayokaycoolcoolcool and figured I'd give it a shot! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Something In the Way She Moves by James Taylor.

 

“Say boom boom, darling,” Jake says with an exaggerated smile.  He pulls Amy into his side as he gives Phil the Intimidator a little wave.

 

“Boom boom,” she says, a bit confused.  They hear the camera click a couple times before Phil gets bored and lowers the camera.  He gives them a dismissing wave of his own before turning and skulking back down the street.

 

Jake unwraps his hand from Amy’s side and easily slips his hand into hers.

 

“Ready to go, Sergeant?” he asks. His mouth twitches into a smile at the new title. 

 

“Ready,” Amy replies, returning his grin with an excited smile of her own.  He’s pretty sure she’ll never get tired of that word. At least, that is, until she becomes a lieutenant. But that’s still a couple years away.

 

She gives his hand a squeeze as they make their way toward the parking garage.  “What sounds good for dinner?”

 

“Hmmm,” he says thoughtfully. “Perogies?”

 

Amy’s eyes light up at the suggestion. “Mama like.”

 

“Perogies it is.”

 

They ride the elevator in comfortable silence, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.  Jake begins to think of all of the more affordable but still completely awesome honeymoons they could go on with the money they (Amy) still have saved.  

 

Of course Amy says she doesn’t mind not going on a fancy shmancy honeymoon, but he still wants to do  _ something _ . Maybe they could get a hotel or Airbnb somewhere downtown. Do a staycation or something. Or maybe they could rent someplace cheap on the beach. He’s pretty sure Terry has a friend who has a place in the Hamptons, maybe they could get a deal. Yeah, that’d be fun!

 

“Hey Ames,” he says as he slides into the driver’s seat. “What was the name of Terry’s friend who has the condo in Southampton?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

He looks over his shoulder as he pulls out of the parking spot.  “Terry’s friend with the condo. What was their name? Justin something?”

 

“Oh yeah,” she says, but she’s clearly not listening.

 

As he shifts into drive and makes his way towards the garage exit he steals a glance at Amy.  She’s taken out her ponytail, letting her dark hair fall to her shoulders. Her elbow is propped up on the side of the car door, with her chin resting in her hand. The evening sun is hitting her face in a way that softens her features, making her look beautiful in a way that makes his tummy do somersaults. 

 

But her eyebrows are also furrowed, her lips pursed in a thin line in a way that can only mean there’s something on her mind.

 

“Amy?” he says again, a bit louder. She startles, snapping her head up and looking over at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You okay?” he asks.

 

Amy gives him an unconvincing smile. “Yeah I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not as good of a liar as you think, Santiago,” he says. “Is it the honeymoon? Because I really am so so SO sorry.  And I was thinking, there are still a bunch of things we could do. Like see if Terry’s friend would give us a deal, or maybe find a sweet hotel in Manhattan or--”

 

“No Jake, no,” she says quickly, cutting him off. Her face softens as she turns and sees the panic on his face. “I meant what I said. I don’t need a big fancy honeymoon. I promise. Besides, a beach weekend sounds like fun.”

 

She reaches over and pulls his hand into her lap and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Okay,” he says, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Then what’s bothering you? Everyone said you killed it today.”

 

“I know,” she replies with a tiny grin. “Terry said I looked dope. And the Captain told me I was useful  _ and  _ valuable.”

 

“You are dope and useful AND valuable!” 

 

“But…” Amy trails off. She plays with his hand, not sure what to say next. 

 

“But what?” 

 

She lets out a sigh.  

 

“When I was dealing with Gary, you know, my Amy?” Jake nods. “Well, Rosa and Gina said they used to try and hide from me.  They literally would  _ run _ from me, Jake.  I mean, I know I’m high strung. And a bit of a know-it-all. I know that. But was I really that bad?”

 

Jake’s heart breaks at the pain in her voice, at the way her insecurities have come to the surface.  

 

“Don’t listen to them. Rosa gets annoyed by everyone, and Gina...well Gina’s Gina,” he tells her, rubbing tiny circles on her hand with his thumb.  “You know they both love you, right?”

 

“Yeah. But it still sucks to find out your friends would hide in supply closets so they wouldn’t have to talk to you,” she mumbles.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, babe,” he says sincerely. He brings her hand to her lips and gives it a gentle kiss. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s not like they still do it or anything.” She pauses. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Her gaze drops to her lap.  “Did you ever try to hide from me?” she asks softly.

 

Jake’s eyebrows shoot up so far they almost disappear into his hairline.

 

“Oh Ames, you’re kidding, right?” he asks, a laugh involuntarily bubbling up from the back of his throat. 

 

She instantly releases his hand and crosses her arms over her chest. Her mouth drops open as she glares over at him from the passenger’s seat. “Really?” she huffs. “I figured you had but you didn’t have to laugh.”

 

“Oh my god, no! No no no that’s -- that’s not what I meant at all,” he says, fumbling over his words as he backtracks as fast as he can. “No, I promise I never hid from you.”

 

Amy gives him a look, clearly unconvinced.  

 

“What? Babe, I’m serious!” He runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “Actually I usually was finding reasons to spend more time with you.”

 

He can feel a warm blush creep up his neck and cheeks as Amy turned to look at him. 

 

“Really?” she asks again, this time with curiosity instead of frustration. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open, as if she doesn’t quite believe him. 

 

“Really,” he admits.  “Didn’t you ever wonder why I always asked you to read over my paperwork? Or how I  _ somehow _ always had enough time to take lunch whenever you did? Or why we always seemed to be in the Evidence room at the same time, just the two of us?”

 

The corners of Amy’s mouth have flickered up into a smile. Jake’s pretty sure his own grin is taking up his entire face. 

 

God he loves her so much.

 

“I didn’t realize that was all intentional,” she says after a moment, uncrossing her arms as she does so. “I just figured you were trying to mess with me.”

 

“Oh I was,” Jake says quickly, earning himself a shove to the shoulder. “Hey! It was only because I was so crazy about you and I had no idea how to deal with it.  But yeah, I could always count on you to make me laugh or to help me with a case. You made even the worst days a little less sucky.” He steals a look at her as he pulls to a stop at an intersection just down the street from their place. “So of course I always wanted to be around you. Still do.”

 

As soon as they stop Amy leans over, cups his face and pulls him into a gentle, yet very assertive (Santiago style) kiss. Jake lets out a tiny laugh before parting his lips and kissing her back, bringing one hand up to her hair as the other maintains a grip on the wheel.  It’s brief, but still manages to take their breath away. As Amy slides back into her seat she wraps Jake’s hand in hers and sets it to rest on her thigh.

 

“Thank you,” she says, her face flushed at her sudden boldness. “I love you.”

 

He grins over at her as the light turns green. “I love you too. High-strungness and all.”

 

“Strungness isn’t a word, Jake.”

 

This time it’s Amy who gets a shove to the shoulder.

 

“Okay, okay,” she says with a laugh. 

 

As Jake pulls into their parking lot he can’t help but think back to all the times he wanted to do exactly what Amy just did. How they’d be in the Evidence room and it would take every fiber of his being to not grab her and kiss her till she saw stars. Or how they’d be driving to a crime scene and he’d have to resist the urge not to grab her hand that was resting on the center console, just waiting for him to hold. 

 

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Amy asks softly, because of course she’s reading his freaking mind.

 

He pulls into his spot and turns the car off before looking back over at Amy, at his future wife.  Still just as beautiful as the day they met. 

 

“We most certainly have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone through phases of loving and hating this fic. Idk why. But if you liked it please let me know via kudos or comments! They always make my day and I always try to reply. Thanks pals!


End file.
